Infinium
Infinium Following the destruction of The Four Artifacts of Power, Ktrellians began to notice a new natural resource beginning to emerge across the land. This new resource took the form of pearlescent crystals, called Infinium. Infinium had the capability of store huge amounts of arcane energy now called Arcane Potentia. Infinium quickly became a sought-after commodity. Every scavenger and noble alike wanted the get a hold of a piece of it and experience the power it had to offer. It was those who were greedy who were able to show the true dangers of the crystal in hands of the common folk. Most who came into contact with the rare crystals were subject to its volatile effects. Most could not contain the power and grew warped by its chaotic arcane potentia. Many died painfully or where left in a state that was not to be considered human. Though it was generally deadly, there were able to use the overflowing power to augment their spells, bodies, and magical item beyond their intended use. With later research, it was found to be a magic fuel source with long-term sustainability. The damage was already done, however. The common folk began to look at magic and arcane arts with fear. Many avoid magic user at all cost for fear of catching “Burnout Fever”. There are even some places that do not allow magic users to even enter for fear of their power. Despite the rising fear of the arcane, there are still bastions of magical knowledge and practice throughout K’trell but many have taken to practice in secret to avoid persecution. Powers of Infinite Potential Infinium has the potential to be used in an unimaginable amount of applications. Though not much is known about why infinium contains the amount of power it does, people are sure that it can be used to augment their items and abilities beyond their normal span. Arcane Potentia Arcane Potentia(AP) is the way arcanists and artificers judge the potency of infinium. Large clusters of the crystal can often be found to be more potent. An infinium crystal is usually classified by rank from 1 to 3. A Rank 1 crystal is usually the size of a thimble. Even though it is small it is still packed with AP. It is the weakest formation of infinium but is still seen as a power source for small and medium mechanisms or automata. Rank 2 crystals are often the size of a small potion vial or small tankard, easily fit into a normal hand. This is the middle tier crystal formation. Such a sized crystal can hold enough power to run huge mechanical inventions. A well-known invention running on an array of this size crystal is The Arcane Rider, the locomotive that runs between Palidor, Mortricksburg, and The Grand Spire. Powerful arcanists are known for hoarding Rank 3 crystals since they are the most powerful. Very few Rank 3 crystals have been found naturally due to their size. The single Rank 3 crystal powering Palidor stands taller than most halflings and dwarves. These are some of the most powerful magical artifacts that are believed to be on the prime material plane. An Arcanist trying to absorb the power of infinuim must have the physical fortitude to contain the power. Below is a table defining the DC for infinium absorption. Successfully absorbing infinium rewards the user with AP points. Failing to absorb a crystal results in Burnout. Burnout Those who found infinium in the early days of its arrival were the first victims of Burnout. Burnout is what happens when the mortal body is unable to contain massive quantities of Arcane Potentia. The repercussions of Burnout has been witnessed in many forms. Some have been warped into horrible monstrosities others have manifested that energy into one massive nova of arcane attack power. The unpredictability of Arcane Potentia can mean anything. See the table below for the effect that you can get for burning out. Using AP Those who were powerful enough to wield infinium found it to push them beyond their normal limits. When you cash in your Arcane Potentia you can gain a chance to enchant an item your wield to get a bonus effect. Choose an item you own. If the item is already a magic item, roll an Arcana skill check DC 10 + 5 * (the number of arcane effects on the item). Upon a failed check, you fail at enchanting the item and lose 1 AP. When you use your AP to enchant an item you gain an effect on the item depending on if it is a weapon or a wearable. This list of the most common documented effects are listed below. You can choose an effect, roll for a random manifestation, or have the DM decide. Wearable Effects Weapon Effects Disenchantment There are times where arcane potentia manifests in a way that isn't very useful to a user or just isn’t enough to a dedicated researcher of the Infinium Awakening. If someone wants to attempt to remove an enchantment. Over a short rest, they must focus on the arcane potentia housed inside the object. At the end of a rest that is a minimum of 4 hours, upon succeeding an Arcana skill check DC 15, they can remove the enchantment from the item and get back one Infinium Shard. Upon a failed check, they object becomes unstable and they must roll a Constitution saving throw DC10. On a successful save, the potentia is contained and the item is left unaffected. On a failure, the item vaporizes. Three infinium shards fuse to become one Infinium Category:Items